Gohan's Modern Life
by Dual Souls
Summary: He meets someone who he never thought he would ever meet.


Disclaimer: Every anime, game, book or any other thing except the idea of this fic is not ours. Some big company owns them.

Author's note: This is a co-written fic with Vegnagun. It's also in an Alternate Universe where Sailor Moon DOESN'T exists but Usagi is Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Eternity replace Sailor Moon.

Now on with the Fic.

Role Playing Life

By: Sybylle and Vegnagun

My name is Gohan Son and I am going Togagawa Institute of Magic and Muggle Sciences. I am 16 years of age, but technically I'm 19 years old. As a child, I was four; I was kidnapped by my uncle Radditz. In that fight, I learned that I wasn't totally human. I was part of a nearly extinct race called the Saiyans. One year later, I fought against the Prince of Saiyans: Vegeta. We won both fights, the first at a high price: my father's sacrifice. At the second fight, he was brought back to life with the Dragon Balls and he won. That day we learned that Vegeta was working for a guy named Freezia, who was on his way to planet Namek. Bulma, Krillen and I went on a journey to find the Namekian's Dragon Balls before the tyrant does and wish my mentor: Piccolo, back to life and Kami at the same time.

Dad fought against the tyrant alone… when Freezia killed my father's best friend: Krillin. That day, Dad transformed itself into the most powerful Saiyan of the universe: the Super Saiyan. Vegeta had told us about the Legendary One before dieing. We learned, afterwards that it was his anger that triggered the transformation. We used the third wish to send everyone back to Earth before the planet exploded. Namek exploded and we all toughs that Dad had died, again. In fact, he went to another planet, where he learned the Instant Transmission technique. Two years had passed since the Namek journey when we, the Earth Special Forces, felt evil coming to Earth. It was Freezia and his father King Cold. A guy with purple hair destroyed them before we could do anything. Later we learned that this guy was Bulma's and Vegeta's son: Trunks and that he was from the future. He told us about Androids that would attack and try to kill Goku. At nine years old, the ESF had prepared themselves for the Androids, but nothing had us prepared for that thing: Cell.

Cell wanted to be perfect and he was able to succeed. Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Piccolo, Dad and myself went to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's Lookout. That's where I learned to become a Super Saiyan. When we got out, the Cell game was near. At the Cell game, Dad fought for about a good 25 minutes before he told Cell that he was giving up. But even if he was giving up a more fierce fighter would take him down. That fighter was me: Gohan Son. I had the upper hand until I went cocky. Dad saw it and sacrificed himself, once again, when he saw Cell ready to explode. Cell was transported in the other world but he wasn't dead. He came back more powerful than before. I then killed him for good.

After four years of peace, a wizard, named Gandalf, asked for my help and Mirai's. He wanted me to go on a journey with Frodo the Hobbit and Legolas the Elf warrior and many others, to destroy the Unique, ring of power, in the Land of Mordor at the Mountain of Fire. I then went to Middle Earth for one full year. Sailor Pluto made sure that I wouldn't age nor my absence to be more than a day, in my dimension I mean. After my adventure in Middle Earth, peace was once again there.

I was 16 when the next enemy arrived, my younger brother: Goten and his best friend: Chibi Trunks, had to fight. They learned the Fusion dance, while I sat there with an old man that came out of the broken Z sword, and in the end, were assimilated by Buu. Dad and Vegeta were able to beat Buu and once again we were at peace.

I will tell you more about my family and friends. First there are my parents and my little brother. My father's name is Goku Son, a famous martial artist; he is the son of Bardock, third class warrior and full blooded Saiyan. My mother is Chi-Chi Son, full blooded human or so we thought she is part elf part human. She is able to produce anti-Saiyan magic frying panTM. My best friend at Balamb Garden is a girl named Rinoa Heartilly. She is the sweetest girl I know. She is not impressed by my powers and is not all over me like that Videl girl. Rinoa is still mourning the lost of her love: Squall who was killed by Cell, before the Cell game.

Since it was my day off at the Academy, I decided to go to Crown arcade, which is situated about 20 minutes from the school. Once there I ordered a vanilla and cherry smoothie and went in search for a booth. That's where the biggest surprise in my life occured.

To be continued…..

Review please.

Sybylle and Vegnagun


End file.
